


Be Careful

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fluff, Karamore, M/M, Necromancy, Rakshasas, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Three conversations between Dorian and Cassidy.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Relationships: Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Ngaelos is a different plane of existence than the one we live on, and it's sentient and evil. Fun stuff.

It had been a tense few days as they sailed to Etos. Elijah had scryed on Mao at the beginning of their journey only to see that the naga had been attacked by something, and it took five days to travel from the Ait to the Temple of Po Jun.

Finally, they had arrived at the ruins of the Jade Monastery to see a sickly green magic emanating from up the hill where the Temple was. A hooded figure sat on the steps and Dorian tensed, preparing for a fight. Fortunately, it's only Josef, who offers his help.

As they discuss the plan to get Mao out, Dorian takes the time to study the magic surrounding them. What he finds chills his core.

“It’s Bajsavi,” he interrupts.

The rest of the Locks stare back at him with shock and trepidation.

“Are you sure?” Kis asks.

Dorian nods. “It’s the same magic I felt at Aron’s Fort and the warlock’s place.”

From there, they decide that Valarie would take Mao’s statue and Kis’s broom to get the naga out of the Vault and back to the ship as the first priority. The rest of the group would head up to the Temple to confront the rakshasa.

As they all prepare for their respective tasks, Dorian takes a moment to call Cassidy, wanting the comfort that came from hearing his boyfriend’s voice.

"Uh hello Cassidy? It's Dorian. Are you busy?"

"No, what's up?"

"Do you remember how I said that trouble usually finds me?"

"What did you do?"

"Do you remember the rakshasa from Waldorf's?"

"Dorian."

"In my defense, it's not like I went looking for him!"

He hears the paladin sigh.

“Just be careful.”

“Always am,” the wizard quips back.

The paladin sighs again. “Call me when you can.”

Dorian makes a noise of assent and then releases the magic he’s feeding into the crystal. He squares his shoulders, looking at the rest of the group, and then they head up to the Temple while Valarie takes the path down to the Vault.

The rakshasa is less than pleased to see them. He considers them a nuisance at most, and the ensuing fight is woefully unbalanced in his favour. Regardless, they manage to hold their own until Bajsavi casts _Planeshift_ on Josef, and a portal opens beneath the fighter. 

Heart in his throat, Dorian _Counterspells_ successfully, but the rakshasa _Counterspells_ him, and Josef continues to fall through. 

Unwilling to let a friend or ally simply disappear like that, the Locks agree to jump through with the fighter. Whatever was on the other side, they’d all face it together.

With his last few moments on this plane, Dorian _Sends_ a message to Cassidy. 

“I’m sorry.”

And then there’s darkness.

* * *

Their immediate surroundings feel like moving through sludge, no light from anywhere. Elijah activates his Gem of Brightness, and the relief of being able to see each other is palpable. 

Kis manages to _Send_ a message to Sorrice, and he replies that he’ll work on it as fast as he can but that it’ll still take some time. They settle down, resolved that they’ll have to wait. Time is nearly impossible to track, but at some point they all go unconscious and wake up back in the Temple of Po Jun.

Bajsavi is gone, but there is a lingering sense of Necromancy. Valarie is unconscious in the doorway, but she wakes up under Elijah’s healing magic and informs them that they’ve been gone six hours. They share a look of concern, but they have more pressing matters at the moment, so they collectively agree to discuss the issue later. 

Back on the ship, Dorian uses his communication crystal to tell Sorrice that they’re fine now, and the Abjuration wizard informs him that they were on Ngaelos. Dorian swallows down the fear that the revelation brings and calls Cassidy next.

"Ah, hello Cassidy? It's Dorian."

"What the hell was that."

Dorian winces. In retrospect, the cryptic message was probably not helpful in the long run.

“Yes. About that. I panicked. I’m fine. We’re all fine. Everything is fine.”

The paladin scoffs. “Really?”

“Yes really. We were _temporarily_ on Ngaelos, but it’s fine now.”

Dorian can hear the sounds of indignation coming from the crystal and can only imagine his boyfriend’s expression.

“You _what_?!”

“Really, we’re fine Cassidy. Nothing really happened, aside from the fact that we were on Ngaelos, but we’re back and no one is hurt and we’re heading back to Myer as soon as we get to the Ait.

Cassidy sighs. “Okay. Okay, just. Be careful please?”

“Always am,” Dorian replies gently.

The paladin snorts. “No you’re not. Get home safe.”

Dorian’s lips quirk up in a wry smile. “I will. See you soon.”

* * *

As soon as they arrive in Myer, Dorian takes a quick bath and goes to find his boyfriend. As he walks, a few knights point him in the direction of the guardhouse. 

He walks into Cassidy's office and sees the Knight Captain with his back to the door, leaning over his desk.

"Hello."

Cassidy whips around. 

Dorian takes a moment to study his boyfriend. Cassidy has dark circles under his eyes and looks... well Dorian would never say that Cassidy looks _terrible_ because he's always beautiful to Dorian, but he looks... haggard. 

_He's been worrying_. Dorian crosses his arms, swallowing down his guilt. 

"I thought I told you to get some rest?"

Cassidy doesn't respond, crossing the room quickly, catching Dorian's face in both hands, and kissing him soundly.

Dorian hums into the kiss, bringing his arms up to wrap around Cassidy's neck. After a moment, they break apart and Dorian rests his forehead against Cassidy's.

"I'm _fine_. I'm here. I came back."

Cassidy takes a deep breath. Dorian watches as some nameless emotion flits across his face and cups the paladin's cheek. 

"What is it?"

"I... I'm not used to people coming back."

Dorian kisses him again. "Well this is twice now, and I did promise."

"Let's not make it a recurring promise."

“You know I can’t promise _that_. But I do promise to always come back.”

Cassidy is silent, moving to rest his head on Dorian’s shoulder. It’s a little awkward due to their height difference, but Dorian keeps his arms in a tight hug around his boyfriend.

“I got you something.”

The paladin makes a noise of interest.

Dorian leans back slightly and pulls the necklace out of his component pouch, handing it over to his boyfriend. Cassidy inspects it, running his thumb over the compass and reading the inscription on the back.

“I will always find my way back to you,” he reads out, more to himself than anything. He looks up at Dorian, eyes shining with some unnameable emotion. “Thank you,” he says softly, slipping the chain over his neck and then kissing Dorian briefly.

The wizard smiles at him, wrapping his arm around the paladin’s waist and resting their foreheads together. “Come by for dinner tonight? I think Kaide wanted to have a cookout.”

Cassidy chuckles slightly, “Yeah I’d love to.”

Dorian takes a deep breath, nerves fluttering in his stomach. “And we can have that chat?”

Cassidy kisses him on the forehead. “Yeah, if you want to. No pressure.”

Dorian breathes out a soft sigh of relief, “Okay. See you later?”

“See you later.”

Dorian kisses his boyfriend once, then pulls away, heading towards the stairs.

“Be careful,” the paladin calls out from behind him.

“Always am,” he replies, a smile crossing his lips as he skips down the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more info on Karamore, go check out our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
